Rainbow Runway
- | shard = Level 434 | characters = Minty | champion = Rainbow Catcher | new = Quadrant | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Soda Swamp (Episode 29) | previous2 = Soda-Swamp.png | next = Butterscotch Boulders | next2 = Butterscotch-Boulders.png }} Story Before episode: Minty the Pegasus has eaten too much candies and cannot fly, so he asks Tiffi to help give him a boost. Tiffi says that helping is her specialty. After episode: Tiffi grabs a chocolate teeter-totter to use as a catapult. She jumps on it to send Minty flying in midair. Minty can once again fly. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, level 428 is the first ingredients level to be a quadrant level. Levels Rainbow Runway is a hard episode. It has two somewhat hard-hard levels: and , three very hard levels: , , , and one extremely hard level: . Thus, it is harder than the previous episode, Soda Swamp. Gallery Story= Mintybefore.png|I ate way too many rainbows. I will lift you off.png|I will help you lift off. Thank you, Miss. You're a star!.png|Thanks Miss! You're a star! |-| Levels= Level 426 Reality.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426 Level 427 Reality.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427 Level 428 Reality.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428 Level 429 Reality.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429 Level 430 Reality.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430 Level 431 Reality.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431 Level 432 Reality.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432 Level 433 New.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433 Level 434 Reality 2nd Before.PNG|Level 434 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 434 Level 434 Reality 2nd After.PNG|Level 434 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 434 Level 435 Reality.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435 Level 436 Reality.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436 Level 437 Reality.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437 Level 438 Reality.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438 Level 439 Reality.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439 Level 440 Reality.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440 |-| Champion title= Rainbow Catcher.png|Champion title|link=Rainbow Catcher |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Rainbow Runway in CCS TV ad Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Another view of Rainbow Runway in the CCS TV ad |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-49.png|Rainbow Runway in Google Play Store |-| Seen those clouds= Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|Seen those clouds? |-| Icon= Rainbowrunway.png|Episode icon Trivia *A website, crushingcandies.com hoaxed a fake episode 30. It was supposedly called "Cupcake Forest" and contained 7 jelly levels, 5 ingredients levels, 2 candy order levels, and 1 timed level. Crushingcandies.com then explained they got the false information from the regular Candy Crush Saga Wikipedia page and apologised for the false information. *The levels in this episode seem to go in progressive order. *Before the release, if you scrolled to the very top of the board, the first three spaces of the episode could be seen, but the spaces had no level type icon or number, and the colour was dark blue, although this episode's colour is pink (see picture). *Upon its release, when you are playing timed levels, it displays "Get (required points) points!", but it was changed to "Get (required points) points in (time) seconds!". *This episode starts a trend in which all levels ending in 0 or a multiple of 10 are somewhat hard or higher, starting from level 440 and ending in level 570. *Even though this episode is based on rainbows, there are hardly any rainbow candies at all, except when you get them from a mystery candy in levels 432 and 435. *This is the first two words episodes with compound words. Category:World Five Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2013